


Remembrance

by Ren_Koukun



Series: Character Mix-Up [8]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun
Summary: Rowena receives an offer, her choice makes itself





	Remembrance

Rowena had made many horrible choices in her life.

Mistreating her son.

Releasing Lucifer.

Mixing up with the Winchester boys.

Not taking the deal Asmodeus gave her.

In her desperate state, sorrowful and lonely and filled with power, Asmodeus had come to her. A deal set on his lips, one last chance to save her son. Even then she could smell the archangel grace running through his veins, he was powerful enough to do it.

And it cost so little.

Just one little baby.

Well, he was supposed to be a baby but he wasn't. A little nephilim fledgling in an adult’s body, Asmodeus wanted her to change him to his original form. A little soldier he could raise just for himself, one who was powerful enough to take down Chuck himself.

A kiss to the demon’s lips would seal the deal, just one kiss.

And one child.

One small, innocent, beautiful baby.

But Rowena couldn't do it, not to another one.

Rowena would find a different way, this couldn't be the only one.

Right?


End file.
